The Elemental Dragons
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru and the J- team must Find 8 legendary dragons before they are used by none other by Shendu and the Dark Hand to rule the world. will Jackie mand his friends find Them before the Evil forces do? TEMPORALLY DISCONTINUED
1. The Book of Mysteries

Jackie Chan adventures- The elemental legend

Chapter 1

The book of mysteries

It was a normal day in San Francisco. The archeologist Jackie Chan arrived at Uncle's antique shop. Uncle was taking tea while Tohru ordered the books in alphabetical order. Jade arrived from school, dropped her schoolbag and sat in a chair.

-How was school today, Jade- Jackie asked

-Bored… the teacher doesn't do anything but give us homework- Jade answered

-Silence, uncle is taking tea¡- Uncle complained

Tohru was dusting the bookshelves when he found a particularly rare boos. It was black with a golden winged dragon painted on it's front.

-Sensei- he said –this book isn't in the inventary-

-Let me see –uncle answered as he took the book from Tohru. He examined it carefully and threw it through the window. –if not in the inventary, is useless-

Just then, the Dark Hand was passing by and the book hit Valmont's head. Poor Valmont fell to the ground

-ow, ow, ow¡ who threw that blasted book?¡- he complained

Ratso picked up the book skipped, then a page called his attention.

-hey, boss. Take a look at this.- Ratso said

Valmont took the book from him and saw the page.

-… Elemental Dragons? Why the heck would I show any interest in this crap-¡- Valmont stopped his sentence abruptly when he caught eye of a sentence.

-Limitless power once walked the Earth… - Valmont skipped and saw a page with a weird flute painted on it, then Shendu took over. –the flute can show the locations of the Elemental Dragons, and they shall serve the Chi wizard that found them- Shendu read, he grinned evilly.

Later…

Jade was watching T.V when the Uncle yelled

-AIYAA¡¡¡- Uncle yelled –the book uncle threw away was the book of Elemental Dragons¡¡¡-

-Uncle, calm down…- Jackie said

- Elemental Dragons?- Jade asked

- The silver book?- Tohru asked also

-We must find that book before it falls in the wrong hands¡- uncle kept yelling

-but uncle, it was just a book… OW¡-

-it was not any book¡ it was The Book of the Elements¡-

-what do you mean, Uncle?- Jade asked

Uncle looked at them

-The Elemental Dragons were legendary Dragons that mastered the elements since ancient times. Their power was derived from Death, Wind, Forest, Earth, Fire, Poison, Shadow, and Water. An Evil Chi wizard took control over their minds and used them to terrorize the ancient world. One by one, the Dragons were defeated by the Eight Immortals, the ancient heroes of ancient China. Seeing that the Mind control of the Evil Chi wizard was too powerful, The Immortals used powerful Chi Spells to transform the Dragons into animals and seal their power and mind, sacrificing their lives to do so. The spell worked, and the evil Chi wizard's mind control broke, each Dragon with its own Animal Shape. An Artifact called The Dragon Flute was created and hidden in an unknown part of the world. The only thin which could find the Elemental Dragons and unseal their power it's the Dragon Flute itself.- Uncle explained

-So, resuming… the Dragons are disguised as animals and we need the Dragon Flute to find them?- Tohru asked

-exactly, and we must do it before they are found by an Evil Chi Wizard.

The phone rang, Jackie answered.

-Hello? - Jackie asked

-Jackie, its Captain Black-

-Hi, captain Black-

-listen, The Dark Hand was seen in Russia. They were heading to a temple-

Okay, we will stop them- Jackie said

-Jackie, we're going o another adventure?- Jade asked

-No, you're staying with Tohru- Jackie answered

-But Tohru will go too¡-

-No, Tohru will stay to guard the shop- uncle said

-But, Jackie…-

-You're staying, end of discussion- Jackie said

-aw…-


	2. The Dragon Flute

Jackie Chan adventures- The elemental Legend

Chapter 2

The Dragon Flute

Jackie and Uncle arrived at the Russian Airport, and went to the bus stop. There, Jackie was shocked to find Jade and Tohru expecting them.

"Hi, Jackie" Jade said

"Jade! When did you-?!" Jackie asked

"After you left, Tohru and I went to the airport and took the next flight"

"Then who's taking care of my shop?¡" Uncle asked almost yelling

"Captain Black" Tohru said

"Aiyaah! He will burn my shop!"

"Don't worry, Uncle. He is an expert in taking care of shops" Jade said

In Uncle's antique shop…

Captain Black was trying to accommodate the books, a bookshelf broke and twenty books fell on his head

"Ow!" Captain Black yelped as he fell to the floor

Back with Jackie…

They were walking through a forest looking for the Dark Hand. Jackie got dirty when he accidently fell on a mud puddle

"Oh, bad day." Jackie said

"Stop complaining, Jackie!" Uncle said

"When will we arrive? I'm getting bored" jade said

"we should arrive soon… I think" Tohru said

Meanwhile, in a temple…

The dark hand arrived at a great hall and saw an item in an altar.

"That's the thing we came all this way for?" Finn asked

"what do you think, idiot?" Shendu answered irritated

"Uh, boss, I think we should be careful. I think there are traps." Ratso said

"What? You should stop seeing so many movies" Chow said

"No traps are rival for my strength" Hak Foo said

They got close to the Dragon flute. It was a Golden flute with the shape of a Dragon.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take it" Shendu said

"Uh, aren't you going to take it?" Ratso asked

"I can't because the Dragon Flute is made good Chi and I'm not."

"Uh, okay" Chow said as he was about to take the flute

"Stop it right there!" a voice shouted

"Are you kidding me? Finn asked to himself

Jackie, Tohru, Uncle and Jade were standing in the entrance.

"We won't allow you to take over those poor dragons!" jade shouted

"Chan, Chan, always Chan!" Valmont yelled taking over again "attack!"

The enforcers charged towards Jackie and the others. Jackie pulled Jade back.

"Jade, stay here" Jackie told her

"But Jackie, I want to kick some bad guys butts!" Jade replied

"Why don't you better stay here with Uncle?"

"It's not fair"

Jackie and Tohru rushed to fight with the enforcers. Meanwhile, Shendu tried to grab the flute, but it shocked his hand

"Damn!"

Jackie blocked punches from Hak Foo and kicked him in the chest. Then he tackled Chow. Meanwhile, Tohru threw Finn flying in into Ratso. Shendu managed to place the Dragon Flute into a box by using a curtain from a nearby wall

Uncle saw Shendu and got his blowfish out and pointed it at him

"I'll send you back to the netherworld where you belong!"

Shendu Grinned evilly

"I don't think so, old man" he said

Then, Shendu began to get lack smoke out of his nose and when it dissipated, the enforcers and Shendu were gone, along with the Dragons Flute.

"Aiyaah!" Uncle yelled "Shendu took the Flute!"

"but uncle- ow!"

"I knew it! Now we must recover it before they find and corrupt the Elemental Dragons!"

"but how? We don't even know where they will go!" Tohru said

"for now, let's go back to the shop"

Back at Uncle's Antique Shop…

Captain Black chanted a Chi spell…

And turned into a frog.


	3. Fangother

Jackie Chan adventures- The Elemental Dragons

Chapter 3- Fangother

In the fish cannery, the Dark Hand tried to decipher the Dragon flute. Finn blew at the flute, but it made a horrible sound. The others covered their ears.

-ow, my head!- Ratso yelled

-knock it off!!!- Chow yelled

Finn stopped blowing

-Why did it made that horrible sound? - he asked

-The flute only woks when you play the correct tune- Shendu explained

-And what is the tune? - Hak Foo asked

-It's the "tune that lulls the plants to sleep"- Shendu said

-I once heard a note called "Minuet of Forest"- Chow said

-How do you know that's the right note? - Finn asked

-I didn't know, but as it has the word Forest…-

Chow took the flute and played the note, and then a green light shone from the mouth of the flute. It formed a map.

-Hey, what's that? - Ratso asked

-it's a map. I think is Tokyo bay- Hak Foo said

-hey, look here-

There was an inscription on a corner of the map.

_To those of Green heart_

_Crossing the tears of the dragon_

_The path to the forest_

_Shall be opened_

-A riddle, great!- Ratso said

-Finally, the Elemental Dragons shall return, and I will become their master!-

Then, the map disappeared and the flute changed from black to green. Valmont tok over

-anybody wrote that down? Anybody?- he asked

Meanwhile, in Uncle's antique shop…

-uncle, please. Slow down- Jackie begged

-You look like a mad bull- jade said before Jackie covered her mouth

-how do you expect me to slow down?! If the Elemental Dragons' power is used by the wrong people, all the world will be destroyed!- uncle said almost yelling as he took various books- I must research the proper Chi spells to unseal their minds properly, all required ingredients must be ready-

-uncle- Jackie said- at least let me help-

-uncle took Jackie's ear

-do you know about magic? I've been a chi master for fifteen years!- uncle told Jackie yelling in his ear

Tohru was dusting some book shelves when he fell. All dust spread around. Uncle sighed

Meanwhile, in the fish cannery….

Ratso was trying to play the flute, but it didn't make any sound.

-it doesn't do anything-

-Clearly, the flute is telling us to find the first dragon before proceeding to the next.- Shendu said. Hak Foo brought an earth globe.

-if our recollections of the directions are accurate, the location of Fangother, the Forest Dragon, will be found in what is now Tokyo, Japan.

Back with the Chans…

-Uncle, captain black just informed me that Shendu is headed for Tokyo.- Jackie told uncle

-Do not move- uncle said

-What? What is it?-

Uncle gave Jackie a smack in the head

-OW!-

-do you expect me to unseal the dragon with salt? No?! Then you go to Tokyo and find out which dragon we are dealing with so I can research a roper Chi spell!-

-uh, yes uncle-

Later, in Tokyo…

Shendu and the dark hand headed for the island in middle of Tokyo bay in a boat

-one, seven remain...- he said

Meanwhile, in the docks…

Jackie was watching them with a telescope when he noticed the flute had a different color.

-wasn't it white? Why is it now green?- he asked t himself

-You know, I have no idea- a voice said

Jackie turned and saw Jade stood next to him.

-Bwah! Jade? What are you…?- he asked

-When you weren't watching, I took the next flight to Tokyo.- jade answered

-oh, well. Let's look for a phone-

In Uncle's antique shop, back at San Francisco…

-the flute is green? Then it must be the Forest Dragon. Jackie, I will gather the Chi ingredients and met you at Tokyo bay.- uncle said before hanging up the phone –Tohru, we need Dandelion seeds and tree bark!-

Back at Tokyo…

Jackie and Jade arrived at the island in the heart of Tokyo bay.

-Jade, stay here- Jackie told jade

-what? But Jackie, I want to see how the forest dragon looks like- jade answered

-It's dangerous; you should stay here and wait for uncle-

Jade crossed her arms

Jackie went deep into the jungle and looked around; he noticed the dark hand was near a swamp.

-behold: Fangother, the Forest Dragon- Shendu said pointing at the crocodiles that rested in the water

-uh, Shendu…- Ratso whispered

-those are not dragons, those're crocodiles.- Finn said

-Fangother's animal form is that of a Crocodile- Shendu explained irritated –he is one of these. He should have a swirl pattern in his belly, so search for it!-

-but those crocodiles are going to eat us alive if we go near them- chow said

-I don't want to lose my hand- Ratso said

-idiots! I must do everything myself!- Shendu said yelling

He shot a flamethrower at the water and the crocodiles got out trying to save their lives. Then, Shendu punched the earth it trembled, all crocodiles rolled over. But none had a anything n their bellies. The dark hand was shocked.

-what?! But he should be here!- Shendu complained

Meanwhile, back with Jade…

She was still wasting for Uncle when she heard footsteps. She turned and was horrified to see a large crocodile approaching her

-cute crocodile, don't eat me. I'm not tasty…- she whispered as she froze

Then, just when the crocodile was about to attack, a green light knocked it.

-Jade!- uncle yelled as he and Tohru got out of the boat they had arrived on.

-Are you okay? - Tohru asked

-Yeah…- jade answered

Then Tohru noticed something on the crocodile.

-Sensei!- he said –look!-

The crocodile had a swirl- like pattern on its belly.

-That's him!- uncle yelled –that's Fangother! Tohru, give me the ingredients!-

-Yes, sensei- Tohru said as he handed uncle a bag full of dandelion seeds and bark of tree. Then, the two began to chant.

-Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao- they chanted.

Green light shone from the bark and the bag and it shot to the crocodile.

Meanwhile, Jackie saw the light and head for the shore. The dark hand als noticed it and followed its source.

The light enveloped the crocodile, who tried to get free. Then, it began to morph into a bigger and then the light died down.

The creature barely stood and looked around. He was a fox- like creature with dragon and plant characteristics. His body was green colored with light yellow underbelly that began from his jaw to the middle of his long tail. He had sprouts growing all over him, making him look more like a plant. He had a longer sprout on his forehead, and his ears shared a leaf- like quality. He had a reptilian face, scarlet eyes, great wings and a yellow stripe running from his neck to the tail.

-what? Where I am?- the dragon asked

-You are in Tokyo, Japan, Fangother- uncle told him

-what? Wait, how do you know my name? - Fangother asked uncle surprised

-We shall explain you in the way back to San Francisco- Tohru said

-San Francisco? What's that?-

-It's a city in the united states- Jade explained

-United states?-

Jackie arrived

-Bwah!- he yelled as he fell –that's… Fangother?- Jackie asked shocked

-Yes, that's me- Fangother told Jackie.

-Wait, I don't think we can't call you Fangother I this period- uncle said

-Why not?-

-See, those names are not common anymore- jade explained –we should call you a different way… what about "Fang"?-

-Fang? I like it…- Fangother said

-Well, that's settled- Jackie said

-As you have released me, I shall help you- Fang then said

-Well, I'm jade- jade said- and they are Uncle, Tohru, and Jackie-

-Nice to meet you…-

Meanwhile, the dark hand looked at Fangother from the jungle.

-aw, man. The Chans won this round- Ratso said disappointed

-I wanted to have that dragon- Chow said

-Well done, now we missed one dragon- Valmont said

-Shendu took over

-you may have taken this dragon, Chan. But there are other seven yet-

Saying this, the dark hand disappeared in the depths of the forest.


	4. Cyril

The Elemental Dragons

Chapter 4- Cyril

The Dragon flute played another melody and turned purple as it showed another map

"The location of Cyril, the Shadow Dragon, is in the depths of the black forest" Shendu said

"The only thing there is a prison, Shendu" Finn said

"Then, Cyril should be somewhere inside it"

"Well, the problem is not going in, the problem is breaking out" Ratso said

"I heard there are lots of tunnel down there" Finn said

"Then, we shall allow ourselves to be caught" Shendu said

"Oh, no. I don't want to go back in there…" Finn said

"Wait, I have a better idea…" Ratso said

Meanwhile, section thirteen...

Jade was taking with Fangother, now being nicknamed "Fang".

"So, Fang… aren't you bored of being in here all the time" Jade asked

"Well, in reality, yes… but I have magic skills" Fang answered

"Hey, what kind of magic skills?"

"I can take an animal shape to pass unnoticed between people"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I can only turn into one specie."

"And what specie can you transform in?"

Fang took a deep breath and then began to morph. After a while, he was a crocodile again. However, he now had light yellow underbelly and dark green back.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"We elemental dragons can turn into animals to pass unnoticed. We can also turn into humans… but we prefer to be animals"

Captain Black and was startled to see a crocodile.

"Ahh! A crocodile!" He nearly screamed

"Don't worry, it's me" Fang said

"And he talks? WHAT'S NEXT?"

"Captain Black, don't worry. It's Fang, he just turned into a crocodile" Jade said

Fang then changed back into his true form.

"Hey, don't startle me like that! " Black said annoyed

Fang felt a chill run down his spine

"What's wrong? " Jade asked

"I feel it…"

Jackie overheard and came closer

"What do you feel? " He asked

"One of my brothers and sisters has been found…" Fang answered

"What? I'll call your uncle, Jackie! "Black said

Saying this, he rushed for his office.

"Who, Fang? " Jade asked

"… Cyril…"

"Cyril? " Jackie asked

"The Elemental Dragon of the Shadow…"

"And where's he?"

"That's something I don't know"

"But how did you know? We don't have the dragon flute" Jade said

"Because we have a bond of blood… we can feel each other"

"Bond of blood… what do you mean by that?"

"That's the dragon way of saying that we have a parenting bond. In our cause, we are siblings"

Captain Black came back

"There are coming, Jackie meanwhile, we should locate the dark hand"

In the prison…

The dark hand entered wearing pest controller uniforms. Some guards came to let them in.

"Thank goddess the pest controllers are here. Listen, there's a large python somewhere and we need you to get rid of it. That snake can be very poisonous and is unpredictable" a guard said

"So… how does this python look like?" Chow asked

"It is weird, because his scales are purple. This color is uncommon in pythons. And it has lighter tone stripes running all over its body"

"So, Cyril's animal form is a Python" Shendu thought to himself

"Don't worry, we will catch that slippery" snake" Ratso said

"I hope so" the guard said as he left

"Well, how are we supposed to catch him? " Chow asked

"Well, I heard that you can hypnotize a snake by staring directly at its eyes" Hak Foo said

"First, let's see where that snake could be living"

Section thirteen…

"Jackie, the dark hand is in the Hus cao prison under the cover of a pest controller company" Captain Black said

"That means the Shadow Dragon is in there" Uncle said

"Let's go, I'll send you in a helicopter" black said

"What are the needed chi ingredients? " Tohru asked

"We're dealing with the Shadow Dragon, so we must use a fan" uncle said

"Jackie, can I…? " Jade was about to ask

"No" Jackie said

Then they left

"They didn't even let me ask… and if I didn't ask, how do I know they said no?" Jade grinned "hey, Fang. Wanna go in an adventure?"

"but Jackie told you no" Fang said

"How did he tell me "no" of he didn't even let me ask?"

"Well, I suppose that's reasonable…"

"Well, we're going to the Hus cao!"

Meanwhile, in the prison, the Dark Hand was already looking for the snake. But they didn't have any luck.

"Man, that snake's surely intelligent" Ratso said

"Well, I think we should give up and get out of here" Finn said

"We're NOT leaving until we had found Cyril" Shendu said

Suddenly, Chow felt something moved over his feet. He looked down and was horrified to see a purple snake was sliding over his feet

"AH!" he yelled as he kicked the snake, which became frightened and left.

"Idiot! That was Cyril!" Shendu yelled

"Well, he was in my feet! What did you expect me to do?"

"Pick him up or something! Now we will have to go and look for him again!"

"Well, I saw he was heading for that room" Hak Foo said, pointing at a door

"Let's go then"

The Dark hand went into the room and started looking.

Meanwhile, Jade arrived to the prison on Fang's back.

"Well, what do we do now?" Fang inquired

"We should look for Cyril… what's his animal guise?"

"Well, he always had an affinity for snakes, so… I would guess he would be some kind of snake."

"The real question is: how to we pass unnoticed?"

"Hey, how does this prison work?"

"See, bad people are brought here and stay imprisoned until their sentence is over, sometimes for the rest of their lives."

"They don't do executions anymore?"

"I'll explain you later, now we must find Cyril."

"Alright, alright."

Fang took on his animal guise and he and Jade entered the building by a nearby door.

Jackie and Uncle arrive to the prison in the helicopter, a policeman greeted them.

"How can I help you?" he asked

"We are looking for a snake!" Jackie answered

"A snake? You mean the snake that has been here for weeks?"

"Yes!"

"It is somewhere in here, good luck finding it"

Uncle and Jackie entered the prison

"Jackie! We have to find the Shadow Dragon before Shendu does!" Uncle exclaimed

"But where should we start looking? This prison is huge-OW!" Jackie said before Uncle gve him a smack in the head

"Stop complaining and start looking!"

Jackie and Uncle started to look around for any sounds of hissing or any slippery movement

JCAJCAJCA

Fang and Jade got into the laundry room and started to look around.

"I give up!" Fang exclaimed, "I don't know where Cyril can be!"

"We have to keep searching!" Jade replied

"But where? We have looked everywhe-"

Fang was cut off when he fell into a hole behind a washing machine

"Fang!" Jade called

"Ow… I'm okay, I think…"

"Where are you?"

"Down here."

Jade looked into the hole and fell, Fang caught her.

"What's this?" she asked

"I don't know, it looks like a tunnel…"

"A tunnel?"

"How it was made, I don't know… but it apparently was built around 20 years ago."

"And do you think Cyril might be in here?"

"It's possible, he always liked dark places"

"We should start looking then."

Jade and Fang went deeper into the tunnel.

JCAJCAJCA

Valmont, Ratso and Finn were still looking for Cyril, but without any luck.

"Where the heck is that dragon?" Finn asked desperately

"We have searched EVERYWHERE and he hasn't appeared!" Valmont complained

"Don't complain and keep searching!" Shendu exclaimed s he took over.

Suddenly, Ratso fell on a hole.

"Hey! Could somebody help me?" he called

"You imbecile! We don't have time for this!"

"really! I think I found secret tunnels!"

"Maybe we should look in there." Finn suggested

"If you think I'm going into that hole, you're completely wrong!" Valmont complained

"You're going into that hole, or you will regret it!" Shendu said as he took over

The Dark Hand went into the hole and went into the darkness.

JCAJCAJCA

Jackie and Uncle went into a dark tunnel they had found earlier.

"Jackie! Cyril might be in here!" Uncle exclaimed

"But Uncle! It's dangerous- OW!" Jackie said

"We have to find the Shadow dragon before the forces of evil do!"

"Alright, Uncle!"

Both went into the tunnel.

JCAJCAJCA

A purple snake with lilac stripes running down its body crept on the cold, rocky ground of the tunnel as it looked some way out. In it hurry of escaping from its persecutors, it had gotten lost in this labyrinth of tunnels. For a strange reason, it liked this darkness and deep inside desired to live in here for the rest of its life, but… why? Suddenly, the three respective groups came to the crossing of the tunnels and saw it. Jade and Uncle looked at Fang and Jade.

"what-? Jade? How did you-? What are you two doing here?" Jackie asked shocked

"Fang brought me!" Jade answered

"She said that you didn't let her ask, so that no wasn't valid." Fang explained

"It's him! It's Cyril!" Shendu shouted at the Dark hand as he pointed at the purple snake

"That's… Cyril…?" Jackie asked

"An anaconda… that's expected of him…" Fang muttered

"And did any of you bring a fan?" Uncle answered

"A Fan?"

"AIYAA! How are we supposed to unseal the Shadow Dragon's mind without a fan?"

"I'll get a fan, you try to get Cyril!"

Fang then left flying.

"Get Cyril!" Jackie shouted as the two groups ran for the purple snake.

The poor anaconda avoided everyone's hands as much a it could; what were they talking about this "Shadow Dragon"?

"I got it!" Finn cries just to receive a bite of the anaconda. Finn had to let it go. "OW!"

After some confusion, Jade managed barely to grab the Anaconda.

"I caught him!" Jade cried as she barely lifted up the large snake, just to receive various stares. "uh oh…"

JCAJCAJCA

Fang looked around for any signs of a fan, and saw a hut in the outsides of a town. He landed in front of it and noticed there was an old lady using a fan to refresh herself in a rocker. He too the fan from her.

"I'll give it back later, thank you." Was all Fang said before setting flight again and going back to the prison as fast as he could.

JCAJCAJCA

Jade ran away from the Valmont, who tried to get the anaconda from her. Jackie, meanwhile, was fighting off Finn. Uncle, irritated, knocked both him and Ratso unconscious by squirming one of their nerves.

"Jackie, we must help Jade!" he shouted

"But what about Fang-? OW!" Jackie said, but Uncle hit him in the head

"Let Fangother find the fan and you concentrate of keeping the Shadow Dragon from being captured,"

Suddenly, Fang arrived from the same tunnel he had left. He held a fan in his mouth.

"That was fast…" Jackie thought to himself as he took the fan from Fang

"Quick, get on my back!" Fang told them

"What?" Uncle asked shocked

"We have to get Cyril before that British blonde does!"

Jackie and Uncle got on Fang's back as he set flight after Jade and Valmont.

Meanwhile, Jade still keep trying to get away from Valmont, but he caught up to her and managed to take the anaconda from her.

"HA! I finally have it!" he exclaimed

But the anaconda, having gotten aggressive, got free and wrapped Valmont with its body. Then he started to strangle him. Shendu took over and tried to get free, Fang finally caught up to them.

"Now, Old Man!" he shouted

Jackie threw the Fan at the anaconda

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao" Uncle chanted as a purple light emitted from the fan and it shot towards the anaconda, who began to twist itself as it began to morph.

"Not again!" Shendu shouted as he got blasted away by the energy.

Finally, the light emitted and the dragon looked around. He had a dark purple body with a pair of crimson eyes and lilac stripes running down his body and his legs. His ears were rather big. The dragon's forehead and legs had also lilac stripes on them. He also had a line of lilac fur running down his body and ending in a large tuft on the tip of his tail. His wings were large, almost like the size of Fang's.

"What…" he muttered. "Where…?"

"Cyril!" Fang called for him

"Uh… Fangother, is that you?" Cyril asked weakly

"Yeah, it's me, brother."

"And who are those humans here?"

"Don't worry, we are friends." Jade tried to calm him down

"And can someone explain me why are we in these tunnels?"

"We are under the Hus cao, a prison in Germany." Uncle explained.

"Well, I think we should go back to San Francisco." Jackie said

"What? And where's that?"

"You shall see." Jade told him, "but how do we get back?"

"I'd suggest the same way you and I came." Fang suggested

JCAJCAJCA

Jackie and Uncle screamed in terror as they held their grip tightly on Cyril's fur.

"How high are we?" Jackie asked

"Maybe some 1000 meters over the sea level!" Fang explained, "Cyril, follow me!"

The Shadow Dragon nodded and flew towards his brother.


	5. Kaiggron

The Elemental Dragons

Chapter 5- Kaiggron

In the luminous streets of Hollywood, an alley cat was running away from a Doberman. It finally climbed into the roof of a house and looked around; it hadn't eaten in almost two days. And yet, it still felt energetic. It felt as if could make a 500 years walk. After a while, the cat smelled food and left following the scent of fish.

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

"Incredible!" both Cyr and Fang exclaimed as they changed the channels of the T.V. in Section 13. Both were in their animal form.

"Guys, you're going to spoil the T.V!" Jade exclaimed as she got closer

"Hey, Jade! What kind of magic is this? Just look at that! It changes by just clicking this remote thing!" Cyr excitedly commented as he kept changing channels

"Hey, knock it off! I can't see what these channels are about!" Fang replied annoyed as he took the remote control from Cyr

"It's not magic, it's human technology," Jade explained

"Technology? What's technology?" Cyr asked confused

"Like the T.V, the lights, the cars,"

"What about those things were you humans conserve your food?"

"Yeah, the fridges are technology too!"

"Jade, what are you doing?" Jackie asked as he came from one of the rooms

"I'm trying to explain Cyr what is technology," Jade replied

"What is this thing?" they heard Cyr ask. When they turned, they were horrified to see Cyr was next to the jetpack, examining it closely.

"Be careful with that thing! You don't even know how it works!" Jackie exclaimed

"it can't be too dangerous…" was the reply. But Cyr pushed a button that turned on the jetpack, "uh oh…"

Cyr dashed through the air, holding his grip on the jetpack the best he could.

"OH, SCALES! FANGOTHER, HELP ME!"

"Cyril, right now I'm bu-" Fang replied as he passed by, but cut off when he saw his brother flying around in a jetpack, "CYRIL! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO NOW?"

"WATCH OUT!" Cyr screamed as he flew into Fang, carrying him along.

"CYRIL!" Fang screamed along.

Captain Black was unknowingly walking towards them with a cup of coffee.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Cyr yelled over to Captain Black, who was startled and jumped out of the way, dropping his morning coffee.

"HOW DO YOU TURN OFF THIS THING?" Fang asked in terror

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Cyr replied as terrified as he tried to avoid people

"YOU TURNED IT ON- SORRY!" Fang yelled to Cyr and then apologized to a man they almost ran into.

"THE WALL!"

Fang turned and then saw they were flying towards the wall. They would have crashed hadn't Fang used his legs to run up on the wall

"Oof, that was- CEILING!" Cyr exclaimed in terror as Fang ran on the ceiling and avoided another crash

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Fang Screamed in terror once again

"OKAY, OKAY! Oh, here it is!"

Cyr pressed the button he had pressed a while ago and the jetpack stopped… but they had forgotten they were in the ceiling

"AHH!" both screamed as they fell. If they had been common animals they would have died. But they transformed and maintained themselves in the air for several seconds before landing on the floor again. Fang shot a dagger glare at Cyr.

"Cyril, do NOT touch anything else!" he shouted

"Okay, okay, I got the message!" Cyr replied

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Ratso was trying to play another tune on the Dragon Flute. Shendu in Valmont's body entered the room supervising Finn, Chow and Hak Foo were bringing a giant chest with Chinese characteristics into the room.

"Gingerly. Watch your step. Place it over to the left."

Valmont took over

"And into the incinerator. We could use some firewood", he said

"Silence! While I'm trapped in your body, this bullshit will be the worth housing of a Demon Sorcerer!" Shendu replied as he took over

"Ex-Demon Sorcerer."

"I may be vanquished, but I'm still in charge, Valmont, as you can well see," Shendu said once again as he got closer to a mirror and his face appeared over Valmont's reflection.

"This is MY hideout and My body, Shendu,"

"Which reminds me, I have a change of wardrobe in mind for us,"

"You wouldn't dare!

Hak Foo, Chow and Finn finally couldn't handle it anymore and they let the chest fall to the ground.

"That is a thousand year-old arum from the Ling dynasty!" Shendu harshly told them as he took over

"Well, maybe if gangy over there would help!" Finn exclaimed

Ratso finally played the correct tune and the Dragon flute began to rise in the air.

"Chow!" Valmont exclaimed

Chow ran over to a table and grabbed a video camera. He filmed as the flute changed to a brown color and the same light poured out of its mouth, forming a map.

"Yes, direction to the Elemental Dragon of Earth, Kaiggron." Shendu muttered

"Hey, California!" Finn pointed out

"We are here," Ratso commented as he pointed at the location of San Francisco

"and we are to go South, to-" Hak Foo added as he pointed at the red spot that showed Kaiggron's location, but couldn't finish his sentence as the map disappeared and the flute fel to the ground.

"You got that, didn't you?" Valmont asked Chow

"Uh… pretty much all of it… before we… ran out of tape…"

A furious Shendu became furious and took over

"Dude… run…" Finn suggested Chow

"AHH!" Chow screamed as he ran out of the room, after Shendu had launched a fire breath at him. Valmont took over and took his hands to his throat.

"Ugh… water…" he muttered as he ran for a glass of water

"That's right, bid V," Finn added, "swimming pools and movie stars! We're heading for…!"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

"Holly-what?" Cyr and Fang asked in confusion, back at Uncle's shop.

"Hollywood," Jackie answered to them and then went back to the phone, "all right, Captain Black. I'm on my way," then he hung up the phone

"Jackie, can I come along with?" Jade asked excitedly, "please!"

"Jade, the Dark Hand is there! They've gone searching for an Elemental Dragon!"

Cyr and Fang felt chills run down their spines…

"And not any Elemental Dragon…" Fang said, "Its Kaiggron…"

"What?" Jackie inquired

"Kaiggron, the Elemental Dragon of Earth… and the most annoying!" Cyril replied annoyingly

"What do you mean?"

"The only thing he used to do was to annoy everyone; he is VERY prideful and arrogant!"

"Oh, come on, Jackie! And maybe if we can get you an agent, you can even become a movie star! The best movie star in… the history of history!"

"ah! I guess you never heard of Jan Ling!" Uncle stated

"Ah… you brook… settle up, you broom…" Tohru said a phrase of Jan Ling

Jackie thought for a moment.

"I suppose this could be one time you could come along and not be in the way," he finally smirked

"Yes!" Jade exclaimed excited, "hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Fangother and Cyril landed in an empty parking lot. Jackie and Jade got off Fang's back while Tohru got off from Cyr's back. Poor Cyr was panting heavily

"Hey… *pant* you should… *pant*… make a… *pant*… or something!" Cyril complained tired as he changed back into his animal form, soon Fang did the same thing.

"All right, Jade." Jackie said, "Tohru and Cyr will be your chaperons while Fang and I search for the Dark Hand,"

"Well, the festivities are until tonight, so why don't we just take a minute and help you find Kaiggron?" Jade asked

Jackie handed Jade a map of the city from the taxi he and Fang where in, five minutes later.

"Happy sightseeing," he said before the taxi departed, leaving Jade, Cyr and Tohru behind.

Later…

"That… was… scary…" Cyr commented pale as he, Jade and Tohru walked out of the cinema. He was wrapped around Jade's neck, tight enough who he wouldn't fall but not too tight neither or he could suffocate her.

"I'm so sorry I screamed, Jade…" Tohru apologized

"Yeah, uh… Frankenstein did look pretty life-like." Jade commented

"Oh, come on! I've seen worse thing than that!" Cyr exclaimed

"Uh… maybe we should bring back a souvenir for Uncle…" Tohru suggested as he walked towards the counter, "do you have any photos of Jan Ling?"

The lady behind the counter handed him some photos of the Chinese movie star.

Jade, meanwhile, was looking around and she noticed Chow, Finn and Ratso were passing by a few meters away.

"Swimming pools, movie stars!" Fin commented

"Tohru!" Jade called for Tohru, but he was too busy with the photos

"Guess we will have to take care of this ourselves," Cyr commented

Jade growled in agreement and ran after the three; when they turned in a corner, Jade hid behind the corner and Cyr unwrapped himself of her neck, falling to the ground. He peeked his head to see them.

"Aw! We're wandering, anyway! I want to see Britney Spears!" Ratso complained disappointed as he got a pamphlet out of his pocket

"Frankly, Ratso, I don't give it darn," Finn replied as he snatched the pamphlet from Ratso and took a map out, "and who's wandering? We've got directions right here,"

He opened the map

"Yeah, halfway between the Pools of Despair and the Trail of Treachery!" Chow read, "it's all so clear,"

"Pools of Despair? Trail of Treachery? Those places used to be here before this… city was built…" Cyr commented

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

The driver of the taxi was getting each time more nervous with the alligator that sat in the backseat with the man. Jackie's cell phone ringed, he answered.

"Hello?" Jackie answered in his cell phone

"Jackie!" Jade replied in a local phone, "The Dark Hand guys await outside the Natural Museum!"

"What? Jade? How did you do that? Never mind, do nothing until we get there,"

"What?" Cyr replied as he took the phone from Jade and began making hisses, " can't hear-SSS- you!... have to- SSSS- hang!"

Then the Shadow Dragon hung up the phone

"That was good, Cyr!" Jade cheered

"Ha, centuries of experience, Jade!"

"Cyril? Argh! To the Natural Museum! Quickly!" Jackie ordered the taxi driver

Meanwhile, Tohru was still looking at the photos.

"Which one you think Uncle would like best?" Tohru asked, not knowing Jade and Cyr were not there. When he got no reply, he looked around.

"Jade? Cyr?

Back with the Dark Hand, they were trying to decipher the map.

"Look, Britney Spears!" Jade said

"Where?" Ratso asked as he and the others turned around

"Gotcha!" Cyr exclaimed as he took the map from Finn with his mouth

Then Jade ran, Cyr wrapped around her left arm. Finn, Chow and Ratso tried to catch up with her, but tangled when turning around the corner. Jade and Cyr hid in a photo boot, the three man finally could catch up but hadn't seen her hide into the photo boot. A flash was heard from there, Finn removed the curtain and found Jade and Cyr with the map in there.

"Uh… you must be looking for this?" Cyr nervously held the map to Finn with his tail, Finn snatched the map and Ratso grabbed Jade and Cyr.

"Say Chi Princess,"

"I… think… not!" Cyr smirked as he transformed and knocked down Ratso with his tail, Jade hid behind him. Just in time, Tohru arrived and lifted up Ratso.

"Chi Princess," he said

"Tohru!" Finn exclaimed as the latter threw Ratso hard against the photo boot.

"Maybe he'd like to see some real stars," Chow smirked as he took out his nunchakus and started making moves. He, along with Ratso and Finn, cornered the now-transformed Cyr, Tohru and Jade. However, when they were going to attack, they suddenly stopped and became paralyzed. Tohru and Jade were confused until they looked at Cyril; his eyes had become lilac and he was manipulating Finn, Chow and Ratso's shadows.

"Wow, Cyr, you can do that?" Jade asked amazed

"I'm the Shadow Dragon, remember?" Cyr smirked and made some movements with his fingers; Chow unwillingly kicked Finn's butt.

"OW!" Finn exclaimed

"Sorry," Chow apologized

"And for the final number!" Cyr smirked evilly as he twitched his fingers once again, and this time Ratso, Finn and Chow were knocked against each other. They fell to the ground, Cyr's eyes turning back to normal. A taxi arrived, Jackie and Fang got out of it.

"Oh, no! One dragon is one thing, but two is too much for anyone to handle!" Ratso exclaimed terrified as he, Finn and Chow made their run away.

"Jade, are you okay?" Jackie asked his niece concerned

"Yeah, thanks to Cyr" Jade replied looking at Cyr, who had transformed back into his animal form.

However, Fang didn't seem so happy.

"Cyril, what was that? Exposing yourself in a public place, you could have been seen!" Fang sounded very angry.

"Hey, it was neither that or to become a punching bag for those three!" Cyr defended himself

"Come on, Fang! He saved me and Tohru!" Jade further defended him

"It's not that, Jade. If we don't keep a low profile, we could call unwanted attention." Fang explained

"Speaking of which, what is Kaiggron's animal form?" Tohru asked

Nor Cyril or Fangother spoke. They hadn't thought about THAT detail…

"How you we tell you this subtle…? We don't know…" Cyr replied with an apologetic expression

"What? But I thought you guys knew!" Jackie exclaimed

"Hey, it's not easy to guess a transformed dragon's animal form!" Fang replied, "but I guess his animal form would have to represent something of his personality… like independence and an arrogant attitude…"

"A cat!" Jade guessed

"How do you know?" Tohru asked

"Cats are independent and arrogant, it fits!"

"Well, Jade is right, but… how would we find Kaiggron? There must be millions of cats in this city!"

"We could use the spell…" Fang suggested

"THAT spell?" Cyr asked

"Yes, that spell…"

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked them

"See, we could use a locator spell to find Kaiggron, but the user would be unable to transform for at least two hours,"

"But we have to find Kaiggron before the Dark Hand does," Tohru added

"Let's first go to a less… public place…"

The group went to an alley where no one could see them. Fang transformed.

"Step back," he warned

Jackie, Tohru, Jade and Cyr took a few steps back as Fang closed his eyes. His wings stretched out and he opened his eyes, which were light green now. A dim light emanated from his body until it finally disappeared and Fang collapsed to the ground, turning back to his animal form in the process.

"Fang!" Jade exclaimed as she ran next to the collapsed alligator

"What happened?" Tohru asked Cyr confused

"See, if we are put under a great level of stress or become exhausted, we automatically turn back into our animal forms until we recover," Cyr explained

"Kaiggron is near mega galactic Studios…" Fang muttered under his breath as he panted heavily

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

The Dark Hand approached the alley where the flute pointed Kaiggron should be. The only thing they found there was a brown-furred cat with white underbelly and dark brown back. He looked at them and peered his ears to the front.

"Here, kitty," Ratso tried to make the cat get closer

But the cat sensed something eerie about Valmont and it instead hissed and bristled his fur.

"Just go and get him!" Shendu ordered them.

Hak Foo ran towards the cat and tried to grab him, but the cat was faster and avoided his hands; then he climbed over a wall behind the trash cans and ran away.

"You idiots, he's getting away!" Valmont exclaimed as he took over

The cat desperately ran as fast as he could, he turned back and saw Finn, Chow and Ratso had climbed over the wall and were chasing after him. His fear increased when suddenly a creature caught him and rose in the air while he tried to get free of its grasp.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ratso exclaimed

"Bring back our dragon!" Chow shouted

Cyr rolled his eyes and dropped Kaiggron on the roof of a nearby building, the others were there. Tohru picked up the cat and checked his belly; he had a swirl-like pattern.

"Yeah, it's him!" Tohru exclaimed

But the cat got frightened and lunged himself over to Jackie.

"BWAH! BAD CAT! TOHRU, THE CHI SPELL!"

Tohru took out castanets from his pocket and began chanting:

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao" he chanted

Green light shot from the castanets and it hit the cat. He tried to get free, but to no avail. He began to morph and grow bigger. Finally the light dissipated. Kaiggron was a large, brown, reptilian dragon. He possessed two sharp teeth on his upper and lower jaws. He appeared to have spikes near the end of his tail with the tip of the tail itself being segmented. Kaiggron's feet and hands each had three claws on them. He had a blue rhombus on his chest and had two rows of green spikes running down his back. There were black, triangular holes on Kaiggron's knees, chest and back. He possesses additional horns over his crimson, reptilian eyes, his back was dark brown. The back of his arms and the tip of his tail were dark brown also.

"What the heck…?" he muttered under his breath

"Hi, Kaiggron," Cyr greeted his brother

"Cyril? Is that you?"

"And Fangother too,"

"Fangother? Where?"

"here…" Fang replied

Kaiggron looked around and noticed his brother was on his animal form

"Oh, you're in your animal form,"

"Because I had to use the Locator Spell to find you,"

"Hello?" Jade called

Kaiggron looked around for the source of the voice and noticed Jackie, Tohru and Jade were standing a few steps away

"What are those humans doing there?" Kaiggron inquired surprised

"Those are Jackie, Jade and Tohru," Cyr replied

"They're allies of ours," Fang explained

"Well, let's get out of this roof and get something to eat!" Kaiggron added annoyed, "for a few days, my stomach's killing me!"

"Huh… Kaiggron, there's something you should know," Cyr nervously muttered

"What is it?"

"Uh… we're not in China anymore…."

Silence, then…

"WHAT?"

"And we were animals for 900 years, not just _a few days_,"

"Right now we're in Hollywood, California," Fang added

"Hey, guys, we should go back to San Francisco," Jade then said

"But I can't transform until I have recovered,"

Cyr's eyes widened in horror

"Oh, no! I'm not carrying all of you in my back! If I could barely wit Tohru, I don't even want to imagine how it would be if I had to carry all of you plus Kaiggron in my back!" he exclaimed horrified

"You don't have to; we can wait until Fang recovers," Jackie added

"And the heck are we supposed to do until then?" Kaiggron asked angrily

"Jackie, the Chinese festivities!" Jade exclaimed, remembering the festival

"Well, what do you way, Kai?" Tohru smirked to the Earth Dragon

"Kai?"

"See, our complete names would sound weird in this time, so they call us by the first syllables in our names,"

"Kai… I like it…" Kaiggron smirked

Cyr, meanwhile, looked up at the sky

"_Thank you_," he thought

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Jackie, Jade and Tohru were inside the Chinese theatre, watching as the actors performed the Opera with great perfection.

"I feel bad about leaving Fang, Cyr and Kai outside," Jade commented

"Oh, come on, Jade. They're Elemental Dragons; they surely must be hanging out in the Chinese neighborhood,"

However, the three dragons were on the high rafts of the Chinese theatre, looking at the performance. The three of them were in their animal forms.

"I must admit; these humans are good when it comes to entertainment," Kai commented as he twitched his tail

"If you think that's great, just wait until we go back to San Francisco. The T.V is incredible! I don't understand how the humans place all of those images inside a box so small, though," Cyr explained

"Shut up, you don't let me hear," Fang told them as he looked back at the performance


	6. Gethwing

The Elemental Dragons

Chapter 6- Gethwing

In the hideout of the Dark Hand, Ratso played another tune on the Flute and it began emitting light.

"Yes!" Ratso exclaimed

"Yes," Shendu added

The Dragon Flute turned to a magenta color and shot out light from its mouth. The usual map formed, it was Canada and United States.

"To find this dragon we must travel North," Hak Foo said as he got closer to the map

"Burr, chilly" Ratso commented

The next Elemental Dragon was located in the swampy forests of Louisiana

"Okay, check the guarantee on the flute. We're at the swamp forests of Louisiana," Chow commented

"Where do you think Gethwing, the Poison Dragon, would be found?" Shendu annoyingly replied

"Uh… no way to get into those swamps," Finn said, hoping not having to go to the swamps of Canada

"Yeah, right!" Chow added, "Is not like Valmont owns a swamp vehicle,"

"Yeah, I mean, we'd have to go all the way to New Orleans and then take a boat to go into the swamps," Ratso commented, Finn and Chow hit him with their elbows, "OW!"

"Very well, then," Shendu smirked evilly

"… Why couldn't it have been the Tropical Dragon?" Chow commented frustrated

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

In Section 13, Kai and Cyr were eating some frozen meat they had found in the fridge in their animal forms. Fang had preferred to stay in Uncle's shop and help him. Jade was working on a Mache paper volcano.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kai asked her as he ate another piece of meat

"I'm working on my science project," Jade explained

"What's that?"

"See, in school, once a year you're asked to do a science project and if we don't deliver them we end up with low grades,"

"Ow, my head!" Cyr complained

Suddenly, the two dragons felt a chill run down their spines.

"Another dragon has been discovered…" Kai said

"What?" Jackie suddenly bolted into the room

"It's Gethwing… the Poison Dragon… my Counterpart…" Cyr added

"Counterpart?" Jade asked

"Opposite, genius," Kai rolled his eyes

"But I thought the shadow's opposite was light!" Jackie added

"I never understood that neither… but in their case, Gethwing and Cyril are still Counterparts despite they're elements are not officially opposite… after all, they were born together…"

"They're twins?"

"Err… no, we're not twins, but…"

"Jackie!" Captain Black bolted into the room, "the Dark Hand is in New Orleans!"

"New-what?" Kai scratched his head confused, "where the heck is that?"

"It's in United States, and it's known for its swamps,"

"SWAMPS?"

"What's wrong?" Jade asked in concern

"See, Kaiggron's-" Cyr was about to say

"CYRIL, DON'T YOU DARE!" Kai shouted threateningly at him

"… Forget it,"

"Jackie, can I go?" Jade asked

"No, it's too dangerous. It's full of crocodiles, snakes and… swamp animals!" Jackie replied

"But Jackie! I have to make a science project and swamps would be a great topic!"

"Why don't you make a science project about Kai, Cyr and Fang?"

"Oh, come on! I don't think the teacher will accept a work about dragons!"

"Well, have to go!"

Jackie then ran after Captain Black. After they left, Cyr slipped to where Jade was

"We're going," he said

"What? Really?" Jade asked a bit confused

"I'm not staying here while that Dark Hand gets a hold of my Counterpart, so we're going,"

"Yeah!"

"Well, good luck. I'm staying here," Kai yawned

"Oh, no! You're coming! She's your sister, too!"

"But she's not my counterpart, so it's not my problem,"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, CYRIL!" Kai screamed terrified as he gripped to Cyril's back, behind Jade. They were on their way to Louisiana

"Oh, come on! We save a lot of money in airplane flights with this way!" Jade commented

"Airplane? What's an airplane?" Cyr asked confused as he looked back

"LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Kai screamed once again, Cyr looked forward and was about to run into an airplane

"WAH!" Cyr could barely avoid hitting the airplane. He, Jade and Kai looked back at the airplane

"THAT's an airplane, and if you don't want to collapse with one of those while flying keep your eyes on the front" Jade replied angry

"Okay, okay, I got the message!"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

The Dark Hand looked at the swamps of New Orleans, animal sounds were heard even from the city.

"Oh, it gives me creeps," Finn commented

"I think we vote," Chow added, "anyone who doesn't want to go into the swamps, raise your hand,"

Chow, Finn, Ratso and Hak Foo raised their hands. Shendu as Valmont looked at them.

"Uh… we didn't count Valmont's vote," Finn said

"Never mind Valmont, he will board that boat or you will perish" Shendu said before going towards the docks, Chow growled in frustration they followed him.

While they went into one boat, Jackie spied on them from a nearby roof with binoculars.

"No sign of Gethwing," he muttered, but then he noticed Ratso had the Dragon Flute, "I have to find him before them,"

Meanwhile, Cyr landed behind a building near there and transformed into his animal form when Jade and Kai got off from his back. Kai immediately hugged and began to kiss the ground

"Oh, GROUND! I will never leave you again, my dear!" he was saying

"Hey, don't exaggerate!" Cyr commented

"Cyril, I swear that if you make me go through that again-!"

"Then you go back walking to San Francisco!"

"Guys, look!" Jade called at them and pointed at the Dark Hand heading for the swamps in a boat. They spotted Jackie in the docks talking on the phone, "let's go,"

"Captain Black, the Dark Hand is heading towards the swamps in search of Gethwing"

"Be careful, Jackie," Captain Black answered on the other side of the phone, "those swamps are very dangerous,"

"Call Uncle, tell him and Fang that the next dragon is Gethwing-"

"Hi, Jackie,"

"BWAH!"

Jackie was startled and his cell phone fell on the water. He looked back and saw Jade with Cyr and Kai.

"Uh uh," Cyr commented

"What-? Jade, how did you-?" Jackie asked shocked

"Cyr insisted on coming because Gethwing is his Counterpart," Jade explained

"Oh, never mind. Let's go, the Dark Hand is way ahead of us,"

They got into a boat and Jackie began rowing.

Meanwhile, the Dark Hand was already looking for Gethwing. Finn and Chow were frightened every often of the sounds of animals while Ratso and Hak Foo rowed.

"I hope there are no crocodiles around here," Finn commented

"Crocodiles around here are nocturnal," Hak Foo explained

"Phew," Chow sighed relieved

"Keep your eyes open for anything," Shendu said before Valmont took over and looked around, "where are we?"

"Hey, big V, you don't mind being in a swamp, do you?" Finn asked nervously

"What?"

"See, Gethwing is around here and we're looking for him," Ratso explained

"But you couldn't have brought some disinfectant or something to get rid of this stench?"

A bird on a tree branch above made its necessities and the poop fell on Valmont's head.

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Uncle, Captain Black and Tohru with Fang arrived at New Orleans and went directly towards the docks.

"They must have already gone to the swamp," Fang deduced

"Alright, I will prepare a boat for you to go and follow them," Captain Black said

"Aiyaa! Do I look like a explorer? I'm too old to play the boatman!" Uncle exclaimed

"But if you do not go, sensei, who will cast the chi spell?" Tohru asked

Uncle and Captain Black looked at him

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

A magenta skunk was looking in the plants for something to eat, but without any luck. The Dark Hand was passing by when the Dragon Flute began to glow.

"Gethwing is close…" Shendu muttered

"I wonder what will be his animal form," Ratso wondered

Hak Foo suddenly looked at nearby plants and saw the magenta skunk.

"There he is!" he shouted before throwing himself towards the plants and catching it. However, the skunk was frightened and sprayed the famous stinking liquid over Hak Foo's face. He rubbed his eyes in horror, the skunk ran away.

"you idiot! Gethwing is getting away!" Shendu hissed

"UGH! That thing smells like a dead animal!" Chow commented as he covered his nose

"After him!"

The Dark Hand got off the boat and followed the skunk. After a while, Jackie, Jade, Kai and Cyr were passing by in their own boat and saw as the Dark Hand went after the skunk.

"I guess they found Gethwing," Jade commented

"Come on! Let's go!" Cyr transformed and went after them

"Wow, he really is very protective of Gethwing…" Jackie muttered

"Well, if we don't go with him, we'll lose his track. Let's go," Kai said as he too transformed. He ran after Cyr, Jackie and Jade followed.

Back with the Dark Hand, Ratso managed to catch the skunk.

"Hey, boss, I got it!" he exclaimed as he held the skunk by its fur.

"Excellent, now we must unseal his mind," Shendu smirked evilly

"but we don't have the things, Shendu," Valmont said taking over

"We'll get them later. Right now what matters is that we have the Poison Dragon in our possession,"

"OVER MY CORPSE!" suddenly Cyr came out of the bushes and took the skunk with his mouth. The skunk struggled in terror in an attempt to escape, but Cyr's grip on it was too strong.

"Get Gethwing back!" Shendu ordered

Cyr, however, flapped his wings and with the wind he sent the Dark Hand flying into a large mud pool. A frog on Valmont's head jumped away

"Shendu… I despise you…" Valmont muttered

"I'm know that," Shendu replied taking over

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Fang and Tohru were already looking for Jackie and the others. Fang spotted their boat.

"Hey, Tohru! That must be their boat!" he exclaimed

They got closer and noticed huge footprints on the mud.

"Kaiggron…"

"They went that way," Tohru pointed the way the footprints were heading

"Did you bring the Lotus?"

"I have it in my bag,"

"Alright, let's go,"

Both went the way of the footprints.

Nearby, Kai, Jade and Jackie were trying to find Cyr.

"Crap, where did that overgrown snake go to?" Kaiggron muttered irritated

"Why are you so mad?" Jade asked him

"This place is disgusting! My feet are full of swamp water and mud!"

"But you're the earth dragon. Aren't you supposed to like it?"

"The mud's not the problem, the problem's the water!"

"Hey, Kai. Are there any quicksand here?" Jackie asked looking around

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, Kai sank into a mud pool and looked down; he had stepped on quicksand!

"OH, CRAP!" he screamed before trying to get out of the quicksand, but to no avail. He was still sinking.

"Kai, don't move! The more you move, the faster you sink!" Jade exclaimed in horror

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I watched it in the T.V! Keep still!"

Kai did as told and stopped moving; he noticed that, indeed, he now wasn't sinking as fast.

"Wait, you're the Earth Dragon! You should be able to get out of the quicksand!" Jackie exclaimed confused

"Sand is out of my reach! I can't control it! Only rocks and ground! I'm don't have enough control over my chi to control sand!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, guys!" Tohru's voice sounded from behind and he arrived along with Fang.

"Kaiggron, what's happening?" Fang asked in shock when he saw his younger brother has sank to his chest

"I'M SINKING ON QUICKSAND! THAT'S HAPPENING!" Kai replied in horror

"Alright, calm down! I'll get you out of there!"

Fang transformed, hovered with his wings and grabbed Kaiggron's shoulders with his hind legs; however, Kaiggron was too heavy. He alone wouldn't be able to get Kaiggron out of the quicksand by his own.

"Where's Cyr when you need him?" Kai yelled

"Right here!"

Suddenly, Cyr flew into the swamp wit the skunk still in his mouth and grabbed Fangother's back. Then both pulled hard; after a while, they managed to get Kaiggron out of the quicksand. After placing him on the ground, Cyr held out the skunk to Tohru.

"I brought Gethwing! The Chi Spell!" he muttered

Tohru took the lotus out of his pocket

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao," he chanted

Suddenly, green light emanated from the lotus and it shot into the skunk. Cyril let it go; the skunk began to morph until it finally fell to the ground. The dragon slowly looked around…

"Huh…? Where am i?" it asked in a gentle, feminine voice

"He's… a FEMALE?" Jackie, Jade and Tohru looked shocked at the new dragon: she had a elegant light pink ballroom gown, with a similar magenta underside. Her 'hair' style had 'curls' down the sides of her head. Gethwing had long, slender, light pink legs underneath the gown. Her arms were magenta; her arms were connected to the hand with no defined wrist. Gethwing owned long, slender fingers that were connected to the arms directly, appearing more glove-like. The she had red fin-like horns on her back and chest. Gethwing also had spikes to the side of her face that has a close resemblance to a masquerade mask; she had a short, curved reptilian snout with a small mouth and crimson red eyes with slit pupils. Gethwing had a band of magenta extending on her chest to the centermost fin and then connecting to her sleeve-like arms, almost appearing to resemble a Torso or top-like part to a dress. On her back there was a pair of giant hummingbird wings.

"Where am I…?" Gethwing looked around, trying to capture her surroundings

"Gethwing! Sister!" Cyr called for her excitedly

Gethwing turned and saw her dear Counterpart.

"Cyril!" she cried of joy and went to hug her brother, "oh, Cyril!"

"Uh… hi…" Jade timidly said

"Oh! Hi, who are you?" Gethwing turned and saw the humans

"My name is Jackie, she's my niece Jade," Jackie introduced himself and Jade

"And 'm Tohru," Tohru introduced himself too

"Well, good to meet you," Gethwing smiled, "can you please tell me where are we?"

"This is New Orleans, dear sister," Cyr replied softly

"New Orleans? What's that?"

"We'll explain you later, Gethwing," Fang answered, "now we must return to the city,"

"Good idea!" Kaiggron exclaimed, "if I sink into quicksand again, i will destroy this blasted swamp!"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Uncle and Captain Black were waiting for the group to arrive with Gethwing. After a while, they finally returned on the boat. The dragons were on their animal form, Gethwing's being a skunk with magenta fur.

"You found Gethwing?" Uncle asked

"Yep," Jade replied

"Well, where is him?" Black asked

"Uh… you mean, where is HER?" Jackie muttered nervously

"HER? It is a female?"

"What's wrong? Did you think I was a male?" Gethwing asked Captain Black

"Well… it's just that your name… sounds a bit like a male name…"

Gethwing sighed frustrated

"See? That is why I hate my name…" Gethwing muttered under her breath

"Can we go back already?" Kai asked irritated as he yawned, "I'm tired and I would like to take a nap in a cushion made from Egyptian silk,"

"Well, let's look for a place where we can transform," Cyr said, Kai's eyes went open wide

"OH, NO! I'M NOT FLYING AGAIN!" he screamed

"Then you can go back walking…" Cyr chuckled

"Grr…"


	7. Terrador

The Elemental Dragons

Chapter 7- Terrador

On a mountain, Jackie ran up the steps of stairs towards a temple in the top. He opened the door and dust flew in the air. At the bottom of the temple, there was a purple armor with golden markings.

"The armor of the Eight Immortals," Jackie muttered as he walked closer to the armor and blew the dust, "it doesn't seem very especial,"

Jackie became alert when he felt a presence; suddenly, Shadowkhan emerged and surrounded him.

"Uh… housekeeping?" Jackie smiled nervously

The Shadowkhan attacked; Jackie took a nearby spear and tried to attack… but the spear was so old is became dust.

"Hehe… termites.."

Jackie avoided the Shadowkhans' attacks and fought them; a Shadowkhan was trying to carry the armor away. Jackie jumped in front of him and sent him flying with his bag; the Shadowkhan crashed the wall in its fall. Jackie then sent another Shadowkhan flying with the armor… unfortunately, the Shadowkhan hit one of the supports of the temple and it began collapsing. The supports of the temple broke and it began rolling down the mountain. After a while, it crashed into a giant rock and Jackie was sent flying down the mountain along with the armor. Jackie fell into a house where a family was having lunch;

"Uh… pass the needles, please?" Jackie said dizzy before he fainted

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Back at San Francisco one day later, at night, Jackie entered Uncle's Antique Shop holding the armor over his shoulder. He began going up the stairs

"JACKIE!" Uncle's voice startled Jackie and he dropped the armor, "you are too loud!

"Uncle, you are the one who is yelling!" Jackie exclaimed

Uncle gasped when he was the armor lying on the floor

"You dishonor the only existing relic of the Eight Immortals!" he exclaimed

"You caused me to drop it!" Jackie defended himself

"You dishonor your uncle!"

"Hey, Jackie," Jade greeted half-asleep from the stairs

"Jade, what are you doing up?" Jackie asked her

"Ogre yeller is keeping us up. He hasn't slept in days,"

"where are Fang and the others?"

"Over here," Jackie turned to see Fang was resting in the floor in his animal form; he had a plant recipient covering his whole head.

"Fang, why do you have your head inside that?"

"That's the only way the old man's yells don't come into my ears," Fang replied tired

"And worst of all; Kaiggron gets on a bad mood when he doesn't sleep," Cyr explained as he closed his eyes for a moment and fell from the pole he was curled around, "OW!"

"Well, at least it can't get worse…" Geth tried to be optimist

"Tohru, where's my tea?" Uncle asked irritated

Tohru was standing on the kitchen door, he was asleep. He also was holding a teapot in his right hand and some tea cups in a tray

"Uh… what?" he asked opening his eyes slightly before falling asleep again and dripping the tea in the floor.

"AIYA!" Uncle exclaimed angry as Tohru placed the teapot away

"Uncle, why won't you sleep?" Jackie asked him in concern

"Because… I have dragons in my head, I lay down, and all I hear is: chi spell, chi spell, chi spell!"

"Have you tried counting sheep?"

"…dragons always eat them,"

"Well, thank you for watching jade," Jackie thanked Uncle as he headed for the door

"Where are you going? We must study immortal armor and discover what magic it holds!"

"Now? It's 3 A.M., Uncle. You should try to sleep,"

Jackie cell phone rang

"How can I sleep with all this noise?" Uncle yelled as he walked away while covering his ears

"Where is that animal soothing when you need them…?" Cyr muttered under his breath

"At least he didn't tell us anything…" Geth commented as she yawned

"WHERE IS MY FOOD?" everyone heard Kai's apparently angry voice from the kitchen

"Oh, no!" Fang immediately woke up as he headed for the kitchen

Jackie took the call of his phone

"Yes?"

"Jackie, we spotted the Dark Hand," Captain Black said on Section Thirteen

"I'm on my way!"

"Do you know where you are going?"

"I don't care… anywhere but here…"

"Okay…"

"Calm down, Kaiggron! I'll make yo something but don't destroy the kitchen!" Fang was beginning to get nervous

"What did I tell you? Kaiggron's on a very bad mood because he hasn't slept," Cyr commented

"Uncle, I'm off to Spain," Jackie announced as he hung up his phone, "I'll call yo or the Chi Spell one I find which dragon we're dealing with,"

"Take the armor; it could be of some use," Uncle took the armor to Jackie

"b-but you have to discover hat magic it holds!"

"How can I do that if you'll take it wit you?"

Jackie sighed frustrated

"Hey, Fangother, you need help with Kaiggron?" Cyr asked his brother

"Unless you want to have an earthquake right now, I'd suggest you and Gethwing come here and help me give him something to eat!" was the reply

"Jackie, we'd like to go with yo, but Kaiggron's a bit crossed right now and we have to make sure he doesn't destroy the entire city with an Earthquake," Geth looked at Jackie with an apologetic expression.

"It's okay; actually, I would like to travel on a plane right now," Jackie replied as he walked out of the shop

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

The next day, in Spain, Shendu, Ratso and Hak Foo were walking on the streets.

"I'm telling you Pamplona is famous for something," Ratso was saying

"It must be the paean," Hak Foo replied

"Oh! The thing to whack with the sticks until candy comes out?"

"That would be a piñata, Ratso," Valmont replied, "this is Spain, not Mexico,"

Jackie was spying on them from a nearby roof

"I know this place is famous for something," Ratso said once again

"Soon it will be famous for the return of Terrador, the Fire Dragon," Shendu smirked evilly as he took over

Jackie was now following them, holding a barrel on his shoulder to hide his face

"But he won't burn it to ashes for you," he muttered as he followed them

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Back on San Francisco, Kai had finally gotten time to sleep. Fang, Cyr, Geth and Jade were watching T.V. well, in reality only Jade was watching T.V; the dragons were deep in sleep. Tohru was also there, he was asleep on the table.

"Jade, T.V is too loud!" Uncle yelled from upstairs

Jade sighed as lowered the volume of the T.V.

"still too loud!"

Jade smashed her head against the table and growled as she turned off the T.V.

"I can hear the electricity in the wires!"

"ENOUGH!" Kai finally lost his patience, "we have to put him to sleep or he will never let ME sleep!"

Fang thought for a moment

He went to the library, Cyr, Jade, Geth and Kai followed him. once there, Fang took out a chi spell book from one of the shelves and began searching

"There must be a dormant potion here…" he muttered

"You mean you will really put him to sleep?" Cyr inquired

"Hey, it's either that or Kaiggron rampaging around here,"

"Hey, there is one here!" Geth pointed at a particular paragraph of one of the pages.

"Sounds good…" Kai smirked

After a while, Fang finished the potion and poured it on Uncle's tea.

"Alright, the potion should out the old man in a deep slumber," Fang explained

"Jade, take it to the old man before he starts rambling again!" Kai exclaimed as he handed jade the up.

Uncle was in the library examining a pile of books with a magnifying glass when Jade entered holding the cup. The dragons peered up from the door.

"Jade, the books are all dusted!" Uncle exclaimed

"Not for long," Jade muttered, "you want some tea?"

"A-cha,"

Uncle took the cup and drank some of the tea as he sat down on the sofa; Kai, Cyr and Jade grinned.

"Jade, this tea tastes like it was brewed with beard of goat!" Uncle exclaimed

He then took another sip.

"One more thing! It is bitter! One more thing! It is cold! One more thing…" Uncle couldn't finish his sentence, as he fell asleep. The dragons walked into the room

"So it worked…" Geth had her mouth wide open

"Now, if you need me, I shall be taking my nap," Kai announced as he climbed on a pile of books, curled up and soon fell asleep.

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Back in Madrid, Hak Foo occasionally kept looking back, suspecting they were being followed. After finding no one, he went on his way along with Valmont and Ratso. Jackie kept up with them, but often had to hide behind walls to avoid being seen. However, suddenly Jackie noticed Hak Foo was not with Valmont and Ratso.

"Here I am," Jackie turned startled and saw Hak Foo standing behind him; Jackie took a battle position. Valmont and Ratso turned.

"Chan!" Valmont exclaimed

Jackie noticed that the Dragon Flute was of a crimson red color. Jackie ran towards Ratso to try and take it. Hak Foo attacked Jackie, but Jackie avoided it and landed on a nearby fruit post instead. Jackie then struggled with Ratso to get the Dragon Flute; Valmont tried to punch Jackie, but Jackie avoided it and instead hit Ratso, Ratso lost grip of the Dragon Flute and accidently knocked Valmont's head. Jackie began to run away with the Dragon Flute. Shendu took over

"Stop him, you fool!" he exclaimed

"I'm trying, you grumpy dragon!" Valmont replied annoyed as he took over and ran after Jackie.

Ratso was trying to take the flute from Jackie, who did his best not to lose his grip on it. Valmont grabbed the Dragon Flute, but a crackling energy shot out of the flute and it hurt Valmont's hand, due to Shendu's presence inside his body; Jackie and Ratso had to let go.

"we can't touch good magic, you fool!" Shendu growled in pain as he took over

Jackie took a hold of the Dragon Flute once again; he kept avoiding Ratso and Hak Foo, who were trying to take the Flute. However, when Jackie lost its hold of it when throwing it in the air, Ratso took a hold of it but he and Hak Foo began to snatch it away from each other. Jackie kicked the flute when Ratso was snatching it from Hak Foo and it flew towards Valmont.

"I got it!" he said

"No, you fool!" Shendu exclaimed, "it's good magic!"

The flute, however, fell a few meters away from Valmont. Jackie tried to go get it, but Hak Foo threw himself towards his legs and prevented him from standing up. Ratso ran towards the Flute… but suddenly, they heard the faint sounds of running footsteps and terror screams.

"Did you hear that, Chan?" Hak Foo asked, "the Fire Dragon has awakened!"

"How could that be the Fire Dragon? We haven't even found him yet!" Shendu hissed at Hak Foo as he took him by the shirt

Soon they saw people running of terror towards them; they stepped back, Hak Foo still held Jackie by the arm, the people ran by in terror.

"That's what Pamplona's famous for!" Ratso exclaimed before the ground began shaking; the group turned around and saw horrified as bulls ran towards them, "the running of the bulls…"

"AHH!" Ratso screamed and began to run away

"The Dragon Flute!" Shendu exclaimed

Ratso turned and saw the Dragon Flute still lying on the ground. Jackie threw Hak Foo to the ground, pushed Ratso aside and took the Dragon Flute and Rats ran away, just as the bull ran towards them. Jackie jumped to a window, but lost balance and had to jump from bull to bull. While Hak Foo and Ratso ran away Shendu stood there; the bulls, however, avoided him and passed by him, sensing he was a demon. Ratso felt the bull's horns on his butt and jumped on a window. Hak Foo quickly entered on an open door and the bulls passed by. He climbed up the stairs, and on the second floor he crashed the door of a small balcony and jumped from balcony to balcony. Jackie, meanwhile, tripped and fell on one of the bull's backs; it looked like a rodeo. The bull he was on passed by Shendu long with the others, but Hak Foo snatched the Dragon Flute from Jackie. Jackie could do nothing else…

XOXOXOXOXO

"How deep is the sleep?" Tohru asked, back on San Francisco, as he stared at the sleeping Uncle. The dragons were next to him, staring at Uncle too; Jade walked closer with a small gong; she banged; the loud sound made Cyr fall backwards and Kai bristled

Uncle did not wake up

"Apparently he won't be waking up for a long time…" Fang said

Suddenly, the phone rang. Geth ran to answer the call

"Hello?" she lifted the phone

"Geth?" Jackie asked on the other side of the phone

"Oh, Jackie! How's Spain? Getting the chance to participate at the running of the bulls?"

"No, but I did the chance to see the Flute. Let me speak with Uncle

Geth's face paled

"Uh… Uncle's taking a nap…" she whispered

"Oh, that's wonderful-ah, no! Wake him up! I need Uncle here in Spain immediately!" Jackie replied

"Uh… but… he just went to the bathroom! You know nobody likes to be interrupted in his private time! I'll give him the message!"

Tohru, Jade, Cyr, Fang and Kai turned to see her

"Okay… yeah, okay… Red? Uh, okay…. Yeah, Chi Spell… okay, I'll tell him!" Geth became panicky as she hung up

"Great, what now?" Fang slapped his forehead

"Red? What does that mean?" Jade inquired confused

"It must be Terrador…" Kai muttered

"Terrador?"

"The Fire Dragon. He's got a VERY BAD temper!" Cyr commented, "and he's not very intelligent… even a flea is more intelligent than him!"

"How long does the deep sleep spell last?" Tohru asked

"We have to wake him up!" Geth was already panicky

"Great job, Kaiggron!" Cyr hissed

"What? ME? it was Fangother who made the potion!" Kai growled

"Because YOU didn't stop complaining about sleeping!" Fang replied offended

"How long does it last?" Jade asked

"…"

Fang ran out of the room, and soon was back with a large gong. He started beating it with his tail; the sound made the others cover their ears.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" he was saying like mad; but Uncle didn't wake up

"I think you left me deaf!" Cyr rubbed his ears with his tail

"At last you weren't on your dragon form or you would have gotten a GREAT headache!" Geth smirked

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one who got the headache!"

"We should have forced Uncle to count sheep…" Tohru muttered

Suddenly, Jade got an idea

"Sheep! Tohru, you are the bomb!"

"A bomb! Take cover!" the dragons quickly ran to hide

"… it's an expression…"

"Oh…" Fang peered his head embarrassed

Jade ran out the room and came back with the Sheep Talisman

"I'll use the sheep talisman to astral-project myself into Uncle's dreams!"

"… Where you will be able to tell him about Terrador and he will offer you…" Tohru continued

"A Chi Spell…" Fang finished

"Not bad…" Kai took his paw to his chin

"But don't take long or Jackie could become a barbecue!" Cyr joked

Jade used the Talisman; her body fell to the ground, but her spirit flew into Uncle.

XOXOXOXOXO

Once inside, she found herself in a beach. The sky was pinkish with a yellowish tone, there was a fence floating in the air and sheep were jumping over. Uncle was resting in a beach chair, with a drink. Jade floated towards him.

"Whoa… sheep again…" she muttered when she saw the sheep

"Jade, how happy I am to see you!" Uncle said when he saw her and took a sip of his drink

"You are?"

"You are my favorite person in the whole wide world!" Uncle then hugged Jade tightly

"You're not Uncle! What did you do with him?" Jade asked in confusion as she pulled back

"Oh, Jade! You're such a joker!"

Uncle stood up and began jumping the fence just like as sheep; Jade floated towards him

"it's only a dream… it's only a dream…" she muttered, "just give me the ingredients for the Chi Spell for Terrador, the Fire Dragon, and you can go back to being a weird, okay?"

"Aw, must I think about dragons?" Uncle headed back to his chair and sat down, "happy thoughts! Only happy thoughts!"

"Uncle, I need the Chi Spell! NOW!

"Okay, little miss cranky. First, you need the symbol of the Immortal who originally defeated the Fire Dragon!"

"And that would be…?"

"A flower! Second… you need the key ingredient found in every Chi Spell: hair of You."

"… Didn't know my hair was so popular… and then?"

"Hold up! I must do research!" Uncle yawned as a sheep got loser and he used it as a pillow, "after a nap…" then he began to flat away

"Uncle! Uncle!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Jade got back to her body and woke up;

"Well?" Tohru inquired as he and the dragons got closer

"Grab Mr. happy pants, we're going to Spain!" Jade exclaimed irritated as she walked away.

Cyr suddenly began laughing like crazy

"What's so funny?" Kai asked him annoyed

"Mr. Happy Pants! HAHAHA! That's a good one!" Cyr laughed

"But what if Uncle does not wake in time to cast the Chi Spell?" Tohru asked in doubt

"Well, as Uncle says… we must do research!" Fang replied as he got to the book shelves and took various books

XOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, in Spain, Valmont, Hak Foo and Ratso were in a field in the outsides of Pamplona. They were looking that could be Terrador's animal form.

"What kind of animal would he be?" Ratso asked

"Terrador was known for his ferociousness and his temper, so he would likely be a-" Shendu began to explain

"A wolf!" Hak Foo exclaimed

"Yeah, that's close!"

"I mean there's a wolf over there!"

Hak Foo pointed at a red-furred wolf peering at the nearby sheep from some bushes...

"Hey, I thought wolves were gray…" Ratso commented

"I suppose he must be Terrador…" Valmont said as he took over

Hak Foo lunged at the wolf; the startled predator began to struggle violently and tried to bite Hak Foo's hand, but to no avail. Hak Foo lifted him up and the three saw a swirl-pattern on its belly. The Dragon Flute began to emanate light.

"Yes!" Shendu exclaimed as he took over, "finally a dragon is mine!"

"Great, our first Elemental Dragon-"Ratso was saying but he tripped and took a hold of the Flute to stop his fall; unfortunately, because he interrupted the process, the light got out of control.

"NOOO! Look what you have done!" Shendu screamed of rage

The light shot at the wolf… but instead of the normal morphing the others had, the wolf simply grew in size; his fangs became sharper, his eyes turned pure crimson, large wings sprouted from his back, his tail set ablaze and his fur started to burn itself.

"That has to be bad…" Ratso muttered

The wolf looked at the three men and growled; the Dark Hand ran away in horror as it he set flight and began to chase after them, throwing flamethrowers.

Nearby, Jackie arrived in a taxi; he got out holding the armor of the gods and the taxi went away. He saw the Dark Hand running towards him. Jackie dropped the armor and took a battle position, but the Dark Hand simply passed by him and kept running, as if they were running away from something…

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, CHAN!" Valmont screamed in terror as the Dark Hand ran away.

Jackie looked at the direction they had come from, and saw the monstrous wolf flying towards him, launching flamethrowers.

"BWAH!" Jackie began to run, the fire almost caught up to him. The wolf decided to forget about the Dark Hand and instead chose to eat Jackie. The wolf launched a fireball; he didn't notice he had missed Jackie and that Jackie had grabbed to his tail and carried him along. Jackie tried his best not to let go of the wolf's tail. Finally, the wolf realized he was carrying Jackie, and set it ablaze. Jackie quickly let go of the wolf's tail and began blowing his hands. the wolf landed a few meters from Jackie and looked at him with hunger in his crimson eyes.

"Nice doggie…" Jackie muttered nervously. He remembered the armor… Jackie quickly ran back to the road while avoiding the wolf's flamethrowers and fireballs; the wolf took flight again and chased after him. Jackie had already put on the armor when the wolf landed just a few steps from him, growling menacingly.

"Some powers… now could be very useful…"Jackie muttered as he tried to walk away from the wolf, but the armor was very heavy and he was having trouble walking. The wolf began charging a great flamethrower; suddenly, the armor shone and it became very light and sticked to Jackie's body. The wolf threw his attack… but it didn't even scratch Jackie.

"didn't feel a thing…" Jackie smirked

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Jade was flying on Fang's back while Cyr was carrying Tohru (much to his mortification) and Gethwing carried the still sleeping Uncle. Kai was on his cat form, on Fang's head. Jade was holding a book and the Chi ingredients in a bag. They had flown to Pamplona and now they were looking for Jackie.

"We got all the Chi Ingredients," Jade said

"Good!" Fang smirked

"But apparently the sleeping spell on the old man won't wear off very soon…" Kai muttered

"*_pant_*… Tohru! ... if you don't …*_pant_*… lose some weight in the next flight… *_pant_*… yo will have to walk!" Cyr panted irritated

"Stop complaining!" Gethwing replied

"Let's just hope Shendu wasn't the one who unsealed Terrador first…" Tohru said

"And how are we going to keep Jackie from finding out about the sleeping spell?" Cyr commented

"Look over there!" Kai pointed at the ground; there was fire blazing on plants, nearby trees and even the road had signs of having been touched by fire.

"Judging by the trail of fire and ash down, I would guess Terrador had already been here…" Kai said

"Oh, no…" Gethwing looked at the trail of ash and had spotted the wolf; the other dragons looked towards him and their eyes went open in horror

"Terrador's out of control?" Fang yelled in shock, "how is that possible?"

"Out of control?" Jade asked

"His mind was unsealed improperly!" Cyr explained in horror, "we must do something before he gets worse!"

"The bad thing is that when a dragon's out of control ,he is extremely dangerous!" Kai added

"Let's go!" Geth was the first to shot towards Jackie.

The wolf lunged at Jackie and tried to bite him, but Jackie avoided his attacks, jumped high in the air and subdued the wolf by grabbing him by his ears.

"Jackie!" Jackie turned and saw the dragons land; Jade ad Tohru got off the backs of Fang and Cyr respectively. Geth placed Uncle on the ground, Kai transformed and quickly held Uncle in a way it seemed he was standing and that Jackie wouldn't notice he was grabbing him.

"Uncle!" Jackie exclaimed as he avoided a fireball from the berserk Terrador. He made a high jump and landed in front of them, "Uncle! You look rested! Did you bring the Chi Spell?"

"yees…" Kai muttered gritting his fangs, trying to make his voice sound like Uncle's

"Well, where is it?"

Cyr used his shadow power to move Uncle's arm to smack Jackie in the head

"Uh… Uncle needs preparation time!" Jade exclaimed

"I will keep Terrador busy," Jackie announced as Terrador began to walk menacingly towards Jackie, baring his fangs. He jumped behind the wolf, Terrador followed him with his eyes and lunged at him once again; his fur was almost completely burned, replaced by a cloak of reddish black Chi replacing his skin. Jackie and Terrador began to wrestle in the ground Kaiggron dragged sat Uncle down against the nearby stone fence and went to help the others; Terrador finally lost his patience and threw a fireball at Jackie. Jackie jumped to avoid it, but Terrador grabbed Jackie's leg with his tail and held him up, showing his fangs. Back with the others, Jade took a dandelion flower from the bag while Fang checked the spell book again. Terrador apparently had realized the armor was giving Jackie his speed and power; he held Jackie down with one of his large paws and tried to rip the armor from Jackie.

"Uncle, hurry!" Jackie exclaimed

A bird rested on Uncle's head, and then Uncle's unconscious body fell to the ground in a sleeping pose. Jackie got free of Terrador's grasp by kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying a few steps away. Jackie then ran towards Uncle and began shaking him

"Uncle, this is no time or a nap!" Jackie was saying

"Don't worry, Jackie, we're just about to ready the Chi," Jade walked closer

"You'll make the Chi Spell?"

"Talk later!"

Jackie could barely push Jade away and jump to avoid Terrador's tail attack. Jackie began to jump away, Terrador following angry.

"And now.. The hair of me…" Jade muttered as she plucked a hair of her head and wrapped it around the flower's stem.

"Jade, the Chi Spell!" Jackie yelled as he avoided a flamethrower

"Hit it, Tohru!" Cyr roared

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao," Tohru began to chant. Suddenly a beam of light shot from the flower, Jackie held Terrador's head so that the light would hit him… but the light hit Jackie instead and he was sent flying a few meters away from the berserk giant wolf. Jade smiled nervously

"Terrador's still out of control…" Gethwing muttered

"But we followed the instructions!" Fang exclaimed

"Maybe we missed something important!" Kai growled as he snatched away the spell book from Fang and skipped the pages.

Jackie lay on the ground; Terrador picked him up with his tail and looked at Jade, Tohru and the dragons. He growled menacingly and, suddenly, something escaped from his mouth…

"… I do not… like flowers…" he growled with his bared fangs using broken words

"Oh, no…" Gethwing muttered in fear

Cyr suddenly peered up his ears and noticed Uncle was standing up, rubbing his head

"Uncle, you're awake!" Jade exclaimed

"Good morning, Jade…" Uncle said still half-asleep

Uncle heard a growl and turned to see Terrador walking towards him, a berserk smile on his face.

"AIYAH!" Uncle exclaimed shocked

Kaiggron snatched the flower from Jade and shot a light beam at Terrador, who was sent flying to the ground.

"Uncle, we have the ingredient! What are we doing wrong?" Jade asked in shock

"I see no hair of You!"

"If I keep plucking, I'm going to get hairless!"

"No, Jade. You, a female sheep,"

"Well, nest time be more specific!" Kai growled as he kept Terrador away from the group while they got the spell ready

"Hey, look at that," Tohru pointed at a single hair in Uncle's shirt. A sheep hair. Uncle took it carefully, Terrador growled at them once again, having subdued Kai; Jackie was still in Terrador's tail. Jade wrapped the hair around the flower's stem.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao," Uncle began changing as Terrador began to walk towards them, Tohru joined in. the dragons could only watch… again, a light beam shot from the flower, but this time it striked Terrador. He roared in pain and began to morph. After a while, he fell to the ground, Jackie managed to get free of his tail. after a while, Terrador finally stood up.

Terrador had long tail with a fire burning at the tip. He had extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of his head. The front of his two wings were blue, while the back were red like the most of his body. Although hardly visible, Terrador's eyes were crimson red. His belly, feet and hands were light yellow; a golden line ran down his neck and tail. Terrador looked around

"Where…?" he whispered in a deep voice

"Hey, Terrador!" Kai called as he weakly stood up

"Kaiggron? Where are we?"

"In Spain," Fang replied

"What's a Spain?"

"Hello," Jade greeted the Fire Dragon

"Humans? Are they enemies of allies?"

"Allies!" Jackie exclaimed as he ran next to Uncle, "Uncle, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you…" Uncle replied, "except for Terrador screaming in my face! and one more thing! I told you armor was sacred armor! And one more thing! You must never question Uncle!"

"You should have made the spell stronger…" Kai muttered to Jade

"Well, he most important thing is that Terrador is calm now," Geth commented

"Hey, can you explain me now what's a Spain?" Terrador asked annoyed

"It's a country, idiot," Cyr replied

"Hey, we should think of a nickname for Terrador," Tohru pointed out

"What's a nickname?" Terrador asked as he scratched his head

Fang slapped his forehead frustrated

"Terry sounds good," Jade suggested

"Terry? It sounds girly!" Terrador replied

"Then what about Terra?" Cyr smirked

"… Terry's okay…"

Everyone laughed.


	8. Falconei

E divThe Elemental Dragons

Chapter 8- Falconei

In San Francisco, in a market, there was a section that was filled with all kinds of birds in wooden cages. There were pigeons, parrots, canaries, and many other birds. There was a particular cage, however, that contained two peregrine falcons; both of them were of a metallic silver color with dark gray wings, tail and white chest. However, one of them had a swirl-like pattern on its belly; but it was not noticeable at all, due to its white feathers almost covering it. Nearby, Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru were looking for a clue of Falconei, the Wind Dragon; Terry and Geth were following.

"Hey, could you tell me again why are we looking for Falconei in a human market?" Terry inquired at Geth in confusion

"Because Falconei's animal form is obviously a bird, that's why," Geth replied rolling her eyes, sometimes she wished Terry had brains of what he had of brawns.

"Oh… and why the others didn't come?"

"Oh, come on! They couldn't come because their animal forms are natural predators of birds!"

"Uncle, do you have the ingredients for unsealing Falconei's mind?" Jackie tried to center their attention in their task

Uncle checked vases that Tohru was holding

"Batwing dust, lotus oil, humming bird saliva, rootbeer-" Uncle stopped abruptly when he saw the extra vase, "ROOTBEER?"

"Mine," Jade quickly took it from Tohru and took a sip,

"What's rootbeer?" Geth tilted her head in confusion

"It's a human drink, I think," Terry replied as he watched Jade drinking her soda

"Let's concentrate in searching for Falconei!" Uncle reminded them annoyed as they continued to look for the dragon.

Nearby, the Dark Hand were also looking for the dragon.

"A bird market? If it's a dragon, why look in a bird market?" Ratso inquired confused

"Well, I don't think there are dragon markets," Valmont replied in annoyance

"Shut up and keep looking," Shendu took over

Meanwhile, back with the Chans, Jade spotted the cage with the two falcons.

"Hey, Jackie, don't you think those falcons are pretty?" she asked

"Falcons?" Jackie turned to see the cage, and spotted the peregrine falcons. Geth and Terry felt chills run down their spines.

"It's Falconei…" Geth whispered

"One of those?" Tohru inquired

"But how will we know which one of them is Falcon?" Jackie added

"That's easy; look for the swirl pattern on his belly," Terry replied

"Aiyaa! The feathers of the falcon make it difficult to see the pattern!" Uncle exclaimed

"Why don't you make the Chi Spell and it will shot towards Falconei," Geth suggested

Suddenly, they spotted the Dark Hand. Finn pointed the Dragon Flute, which had a silvery color, towards the cage, and it began to glow.

"Falconei is one of those," Shendu declared

"But they're identical, how are we going to identify him?" Ratso pointed out

"Valmont!" Jackie growled

Geth and Terry bared their teeth and bristled their fur; they wanted to transform, but it would call the attention of the people.

"We will catch that dragon this time!" Chow took out his nunchakus

"I don't think so," Tohru replied in a threatening tone

"Jackie, get the falcons while I prepare the Chi Spell!" Uncle barked orders at Jackie as he took the ingredients from Tohru.

"Grab the cage!" Shendu ordered

Jackie and Hak Foo ran towards the cage; meanwhile, Tohru began to block attacks from Chow with his nunchakus, Shendu took on with Terry and Geth. Valmont blocked a bite from Terry with his arms and threw him away, but unfortunately, Geth took advantage and spilled him with her stinking liquid. Jade was distracting Finn by releasing birds to slow him down. Jackie and Hak Foo grabbed the cage at the same time, and the door opened. The two falcons, victims of panic, quickly escaped from the cage and tried to fly away. Terry managed to grab one of the falcon's tail feathers… but the falcon's desperation was so great it flapped its wings in terror and the feathers of its tail were plucked by Terry's fangs. Crying in pain, the falcon then flew away to find a place to hide.

"It's getting away!" Shendu hissed

"Terry, Geth, go after him!" Jackie ordered the dragons

"We can't! There's too much people and no space here!" Geth replied with an apologetic expression

"What do we do now, then?" Terry added in annoyance

"Don't move!" they heard a voice, and when they turned they saw Captain Black with some guards from section thirteen. Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak-Foo were being held by some guards. Valmont was next, "you will spend the rest of your life in jail for this, Shendu,"

"Hehe… you think that can stop a Demon Sorcerer?" Shendu snickered evilly as he took over Valmont again and blew smoke out of his mouth that blinded everyone nearby. After it dissipated, Valmont and the Enforcers were gone.

"He escaped…" Tohru muttered

"not next time, I assure you," Captain Black replied determined

"Uh, hello? What do I do with this?" everyone turned to Terry, who was still holding the falcon's feathers in his mouth, "I think they are getting stuck in my teeth,"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

"How could you let Falconei escape?" Kaiggron yelled in anger as he paced back and forth in Uncle's antique shop

"You think you would have done it better?" Geth replied annoyed

"Well, at least we got his feathers," Jade commented

"And what can we do with those feathers? It's not like we could use them to lure Falconei!" Cyril hissed

"Let's calm down! He couldn't have gone too far! After all, if those are Falconei's tail feathers, as Jackie described, then he won't be able to fly well," Fang explained trying to calm everyone down

"I think we should first catch Falconei, don't you think?"Tohru suggested

"That's the problem! We don't know where he is or what happened to him!" Terry replied

"Aiyaa, shut up!" Uncle walked into the room holding the feathers in his hand, "Fangother is right! Without his tail feathers, Falconei won't be able to go far! So we must find him immediately!"

"And how are we supposed to find him? This city is huge!" Kai exclaimed

"And YOU hate to fly!" added Cyr with a mocking tone

"Until we can use the feathers in our advantage, I'll keep them in the chest in the storage," Uncle intervened, "meanwhile, you should try to find Falconei on your own means,"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Fang inquired

"For a start, I think we should sleep a bit and think about what placed Falconei would like" Geth suggested

Kai , Cyr and Terry, however, had already fallen asleep.

"Those three are really lazy," Jade smirked

The next day, one of the falcons of the bird market was trying to take flight; however, without the feathers of its tail to steer itself, it was unable to fly. It couldn't even stay a few feet over the floor; it didn't realize it had gone near Jade's school. Various kids had already gathered and were watching him as he tried to fly. A particular boy named Drew was grinning at the poor falcon.

"I say we should throw stones at it," he suggested his friends

Drew picked up a rock and threw it at the downed bird; the poor falcon tried to run away. Well, in fact, it would have liked to escape flying, but it couldn't…

"Leave it alone!" Jade quickly pushed Drew away and ran towards the falcon; it had no strength left to try and escape her grip. It decided to let the girl take him.

"Hey, don't be a party stinker and let that bird where it was so we can keep throwing stones at it!" Drew complained

"Would you like someone to throw stones at you! Well, neither does the Falcon!" Jade growled as she began to walk away, holding the falcon under her right arm.

As she headed towards the entrance, Kaiggron in his cat form ran next to her and walked beside her.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" asked Jade

"hey, even dragons need to take some fresh air!" Kai replied twitching his tail when he noticed the falcon Jade was taking, "hey, who's your friend?"

"Drewstructor was bullying this poor thing,"

"Drewstructor? Who's that?"

"It's a boy from my classroom; he is very annoying! Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"Oh, they are trying to find Falconei before the Dark Hand does,"

"But it's weird; the Dark Hand hasn't been attempting to catch Falconei by themselves,"

"Perhaps they want US to find him so they can come and snatch him,"

"Why didn't you go help the others find Falcon?"

"I can't fly, and besides I hate it!"

Jade ignored that comment as she waited for Jackie to come pick her up

Meanwhile, Fang, Terry, Cyr and Geth were searching for Falconei. They looked atop buildings, trees and skyscrapers. However, they had no luck, and decided to rest atop one of the skyscrapers.

"Damn it, where could Falconei have gone?" Terry growled as he stretched his wings

"I can't believe Kaiggron didn't want to come with us! Falconei's his brother too!" Geth commented

"You know him; he hates heights and besides he can't fly," Fang replied

"We've searched every corner of this city and there's no sign of Falconei? I think he vanished into the thin air," Cyr joked

"For once, I agree with you!" Terry replied

Meanwhile, the other falcon was nearby, resting from the previous day incident it was wondering what had happened to the other falcon…

Suddenly, Terry smelled the air. There was something familiar about this smell, however…

"Guys, I caught something," he muttered

"What? Sausages? Steak?" Cyr commented with a laugh

"Not that smell, moron! Other smell…"

Fang suddenly spotted the falcon and spread out his wings

"There he is! Catch him!" he roared

The poor falcon cried in terror as it tried to avoid the great dragons' claws. It then dived down the skyscraper, the dragons in hot pursuit. Cyr wrapped his wings around himself and dived even faster than his brethren, he almost had it… but unfortunately, the falcon opened its wings and avoided Cyr`s fangs; and to enworse things, when Cyr opened his own wings, he accidentally crashed against a building.

"Cyril!" Geth immediately landed next to her fallen brother, who was groaning in pain.

"I hate that bird…" he muttered under his breath

Meanwhile, Fang and Terry were still chasing after the bird, but the buildings were making it difficult for them. After all, they were large and the bird was small.

"Enough!" Terry growled in annoyance as he threw a fireball to the falcon; the bird was so frenetic about the fireball that when he avoided it, he smashes against a wall and fell to the ground. Terry smirked in victory as he landed near the bird and carefully picked him up.

"No one can escape my fireballs!" he laughed

"Hey, what happened to Cyril and Gethwing?" Fang finally noticed those two were not there and started to look around for them.

"Oh, well! They can catch up on t he Old Man`s store,"

With this, Terry took flight and headed for Uncle`s shop. Fang just looked around one more time before following him.

But he failed to see Chow spying on him; he got a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and turned it on

"C-eagle to nest; the sheep is caught. Repeat, the sheep is caught," he spoke

"What sheep?" Ratso's confused voice replied

"They have the falcon…" Chow rolled his eyes annoyed

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Meanwhile, back at Uncle's store, Jade and Kai were already there. They noticed the other dragons were not there.

"hey, Jackie! Where are Fang and the others?" Kai yelled out loud

"they went to try and find Falconei!" Jackie replied as he walked down the stairs, then he noticed the falcon Jade was holding, "Jade, what have I told you about bringing animals from the street?"

"hey, Drew was throwing stones at the poor thing!"

"Velma, we're home!" they heard Cyr's familiar voice from outside, and the dragons entered the shop in their animal forms; Terry was still holding the falcon, but in his jaws.

"We captured the falcon!" Geth cheered

"What a coincidence, because Jade and I brought a falcon too," Kai snickered evilly

"What? That means…" Fang looked at the two falcons, "which one of them is our Falcon?"

"Where's the Old Man?" asked Terry while trying not to hurt the falcon

"Uncle's not here, he left with Tohru to do the shopping," replied Jackie

"Man, then what do we do now?" Kai growled as he stretched

"Hand over the falcon," they heard a rather sinister voice from behind and turned to see the Dark Hand standing in the door

"You again? Don't you ever give up?" Cyr commented

"You have two options: hand over the falcon, or hand over the falcon," Ratso smirked evilly

"It's the same option, you idiot," Kai growled

"We could do this by the good way, or we could do this by the bad way," Chow took his nunchakus out

"That's better," Terry commented

The Dragon Flute suddenly started to shine and it shot a dark gray beam towards one if the falcons; but in an attempt to escape, the falcon struggled to get free and the beam striked him just in the swirled pattern… a big mistake. Suddenly, the falcon began to morph and it grew larger in size, gray Chi began to burn his feathers and consume his body. His eyes turned pure white and his beak became sharper as well as longer.

"That has to be bad…" Cyr commented

"This is not time for jokes, Cyril!" Fang growled at him

"Is that supposed to happen?" Hak Foo asked in shock

Just then, Uncle and Tohru arrived.

"Jackie, I need you to- AIYAH! WHAT'S THAT THING?" Uncle yelled in shock

"It's Falconei! But he's quite corrupted right now," Geth replied in terror

"Falconei, grab the Old Man!" Shendu ordered the corrupted dragon

Falconei gave a roar and set flight, grabbing Uncle with his claws. Shendu jumped on the dragon's back and it flew away.

"AIYAHH!" Jackie and the others could only hear Uncle's desperate scream

"Boss, wait for us!" the Dark Hand tried to run after them

"What do we do now?" Terry inquired in horror

"We have to unseal Falconei's mind properly, just like we did with you, peanut brain!" Kai growled at him

"Who are you calling peanut head?"

"Stop! First we should find out where Shendu has taken Uncle!" Jade exclaimed

"I guess some high place, like a skyscraper," Fang deduced

"I'll get the Chi ingredients!" Tohru went into the kitchen

"'I'M NOT CARRYING TOHRU!" Cyr growled

"Don't worry, brother. Terrador will carry Tohru," Kai assured

"What? Why me?" Terry asked in shock

"I can't fly and you're the second strongest after me!"

JCAJCAJCAJCAJCA

Meanwhile, Falconei had indeed taken Uncle and Shendu to a high place; a water tower on top of a building. Uncle was being held to the floor by Falconei's claw, Shendu was standing next to him.

"Listen old, man! I'll let you go if you give me the other Elemental Dragons!" Shendu growled

"I'm not handing over dragons to the Forces of Evil!" Uncle replied in annoyance

"Unless you want Falconei to tear you to pieces, I suggest you agree!"

Meanwhile, Jackie and the others were flying towards the water tower. Fang had used the Locator Spell he had used to find Kai for finding Falconei's location. However, because of this he had to stay home with Kai, which meant only Cyr and Terry could go with them. Terry was the one carrying Tohru this time, Jackie and Jade were on Cyr's back,

"Damn you, Tohru!" Terry growled, "why don't you put on a diet or something?"

"That's what I tell him all the time," Cyr commented

"There they are!" Jackie pointed at the water tower; Falconei's shape could be easily seen even from that far.

"Well, let's finish this already so we can go back!" Terry panted heavily

They flew towards the water tower; Falconei spotted them, however, and let out a fierce cry. Shendu whipped his head around and spotted the intruders.

"Uh,oh. That Falconei sure does have falcon eyes," Jade commented

"Evasive action!" Cyr yelled to his brother before they flew in opposite directions.

"Finish them off, Falconei!" Shendu jumped on the Air Dragon's back and it took flight. Then it chased after Cyr

"Terry, get close so I can use the Chi Spell!" Tohru exclaimed to the Fire Dragon

"Falconei's too fast for me! Overall if I have a four-ton man on my back!" Terry growled

Meanwhile, Shendu was throwing fire balls from Falconei's back. Cyr was trying to avoid them as best as he could, but one of those fireballs burned his left wing.

"Argh! Damn it, it's hotter than Terrador's fire!" Cyr cried in pain. His wing was aching terribly from the burn.

Falconei took advantage of this and caught up to the Shadow Dragon; they began to fight in mid-air, but Cyr's burned wing was making things even more difficult for him. Terrador flew closer to them so that Tohru could use the Chi Spell.

"Tohru, hurry!" the might Fire Dragon cried in exhaustion

Tohru took out a flute and tossed it to Jackie; Cyr was able to catch the flute with his tail while blocking a Falconei's claws. He then gave it to Jackie with some difficulty.

"Jackie, play the flute!" the Shadow Dragon was starting to get exhausted; Falconei's claws were sharper than normal.

Jackie began to play the flute, which Tohru saw as his chance.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao," he started to chance.

"NO!" Shendu cried in anger

A silver light emanated from the flute ad it shot towards Falconei. The Air Dragon cried in pain and began ton whirl around and flap his wings. Shendu fell from the dragon's back, but Cyr dived after him and safely places him on the roof of a nearby building.

"Why did you save him?" Jade asked him in shock

"What? Letting him die won't solve anything!" Cyr replied

Meanwhile, Falconei fell and landed on the rooftop beneath with a loud thud while the Chi cloak around him began to disappear and he began to change back to his original form. Falconei had a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. He also shared similarities with the harpy eagle. Falconei's plumage was mainly metallic silver, but had white coloration on his forehead, throat, and chest. He also had dark gray coloration on his crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on his tail, which strangely was a dragon tail... He had a stylized "M" pattern on the center of his chest; he also had a downward-facing red-tipped crest on his head.

"AIYAH! JACKIE, ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME UP HERE?" Uncle yelled at Jackie and the dragons.

"Don't worry, Old Man! I'm going!" Terry cried as he flew towards the water tower to fetch Uncle, but not before dropping Tohru where Falconei had crashed. Cyr also landed right next to the fallen Air Dragon, Jade and Jackie climbed off his back and got closer to the great bird.

"Falconei?" Jade whispered to him

Falconei reacted to the calling of his name, and slowly opened his crimson eyes.

"What…" he looked around, looking for the source of the voice until his eyes caught the sight of a young girl next to him, "who are you?"

"My name's Jade," the girl smiled to him

Falcon gasped; the girl… Jade… she was smiling to him? There was no trace of fear in her face.

"FALCONEI!" a roar caught the Wind Dragon's attention; he turned to find Terrador landing a few steps away from Cyril. Terry put Uncle on the ground and Jackie got off his back.

"Terrador…? Cyril…? Is that you?" Falconei weakly asked

"No, we're Japanese dragons! Of course it's us!" Cyr annoyingly commented

"And those humans…?"

"Oh! Those are Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru," Terry replied while pointing at the three humans respectively, "and I suppose you have met Jade already,"

"Yeah… but where are we?"

"I think we'll explain you about that later… starting with 'we've been animals for 900 years," Cyr replied

"Wha-?… 900 thousand years…?"

"Like I've just said, we'll explain it to you later…"

"By the way, where are the others?" Falconei slowly raised form the ground

"Kaiggron, Fangother and Gethwing are on the Antique shop waiting for us. We should hurry."

Tohru got back on Terry's back (much to the dragon's mortification) while Jackie and Uncle got on Cyr's back. Before Jade walked towards Cyr, Falconei looked at her.

"Hey… Jade…" the Wind Dragon shyly whispered, "would you mind going on my back so I don't feel so…?"

"No problem," Jade grinned as she ran towards him and climbed on his back.

The three dragons then took flight.


End file.
